


Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Five: Ugly Sweaters

by mackwill99



Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of sambucky, Coming Out, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, matching outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwill99/pseuds/mackwill99
Summary: SAM: look at this shit, am i buying this to mess with bucky?SHARON: PLEASENAT: If you don’t I will, that’s the funniest thing I’ve seen all day.orSam and Bucky accidentally find each other matching sweaters
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570888
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Five: Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterdays was late so today's is extra early! Sorry it's so short today! I hope you enjoy!

A few weeks before Christmas Sam and Bucky went out to find a few gifts for their friends and family. They spent the day walking through shops, holding hands and pointing out “Avengers” merchandise to laugh at. Tony claimed that having Avengers merch would help their public image and he made sure that the team didn’t make a cent off of the sales, that it all went to charities so everyone on the team just let it happen. 

While browsing the racks in one store in particular Bucky’s eyes landed on what may have been simultaneously the best and worst sweater he’d ever seen. It was red, black, white, and yellow with a cartoon Sam on the front in his uniform. There were Christmas sweater patterns made with the Falcon symbol and the back sported a pair of wings, knit into the design of the sweater. Bucky picked it up, his entire body nearly exploding with laughter and quickly bought it before Sam could see. 

Sam was in another section of the same store when he also came across the best and worst sweater ever made. Except this one was black, grey and red with the left arm done in all grey to mimic Bucky’s arm, with a red star on the shoulder and a cartoon Winter Soldier smack dab in the middle of the chest. It had the same Christmas sweater pattern as the Falcon one except where the Falcon symbols were replaced with small stars. Sam pulled out his phone and took a picture. 

SAM: look at this shit, am i buying this to mess with bucky?

SHARON: PLEASE

NAT: If you don’t I will, that’s the funniest thing I’ve seen all day. 

Sam quickly bought the sweater and hid it deep in a bag so Bucky wouldn’t find it and found his boyfriend waiting impatiently by the front of the store. 

“Couldn’t find anything here, let’s go.” Bucky stuttered as he opened the door for Sam. 

“Yeah me neither, let’s keep going.”

_________________________

Later that night the couple sat on the couch in their apartment after dinner, watching The Grinch with both of their minds racing. 

“Sam,” Bucky said. 

“Yes Bucky?”

“I got you something today. But I can’t wait until Christmas. I could hardly wait until we got home. Wait here.” Before Sam could say anything Bucky was jumping off of the couch and sprinting to their bedroom. He came back into the room a couple of minutes later holding a ball of fabric. 

“Are you ready?” Bucky smiled at Sam who nodded. Bucky unravelled the material and held up, revealing the Falcon sweater he had bought earlier in the day. Without saying a word Sam ran to their bedroom. He returned a minute later to a very confused Bucky and held up the sweater he had found that day as well. Both of the men erupted into laughter and spent the night curled up in their sweaters. 

A few days later Sam got a text from Nat with an article attached. 

“ _CAPTAIN GAY-MERICA: SAM WILSON AND BUCKY BARNES WERE SPOTTED HOLDING HANDS AND WEARING MATCHING AVENGERS CHRISTMAS SWEATERS. ARE THEY AN ITEM?_ ” 

Below the headline was a picture of Sam and Bucky holding hands, Bucky in the Falcon sweater and Sam in the Winter Soldier Sweater. Sam laughed before sending a text to Bucky. 

SAM: So I guess we can kiss in public now. 

BUCKY: like we don’t already? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to follow me on twitter! @badbitchbucky


End file.
